


paradis sur terre

by salutmecs



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, No Smut, SKAM Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutmecs/pseuds/salutmecs
Summary: “I don’t I’ll ever get enough of you.” Lucas whispered into his ear, kissing down that beautiful neck of his.“Me either.” Eliott replied with a grin, tilting Lucas’s face back up to meet his lips.Or, the time between the paint scene and the morning after.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 39





	paradis sur terre

**Author's Note:**

> *not completely smut bc i feel awkward trying to write that but it’s something lmao*

“Ohhh, fuck!” 

Lucas felt all his muscles suddenly turn into jelly as he came, heart pounding as he slowly brought himself back down to reality. Eliott followed a few seconds after, uttering a deep groan that sent an amazing shiver down the shorter boy’s spine. 

It was silent for a moment, their panting breaths the only sound. Lucas hadn’t opened his eyes yet, still in a daze from what had just happened. 

“That was...”

“Holy shit.” Lucas whispered, slowly opening his eyes to meet the gray-blue ones staring at him. 

Eliott chuckled softly. “Yeah, that.” 

Lucas smiled as he pulled the taller boy into a kiss, pouring everything he had into those soft lips. Eliott responded immediately, hands around Lucas’s waist tightening to bring them closer. 

“We should probably get out of here.” Lucas said as they separated. 

“Yeah,” Eliott looked down at their naked bodies. “But how are we going to do that covered in paint?” 

Lucas stared at him for a moment before grinning sheepishly. He had been so caught up in all things Eliott that he had forgotten about the paint. 

He removed his arms from around Eliott’s neck, examining the array of colors smeared across his skin. “I mean, it’s pretty dry now, so we could just put our clothes on and run to my place.” 

Eliott beamed at the idea, and soon enough the boys were doing just that. They probably got a good amount of odd looks as they speed-walked to the flatshare, but they couldn’t have cared less. 

Lucas had barely gotten through the door when Eliott pulled his arm, twirling him around and attacking him with kisses. 

“W-Wait!” Lucas protested, giggling as he quickly closed the door behind them. “People could be home.” 

Eliott pouted. “Lucas...”

Lucas simply smiled, pressing a chaste kiss against the taller boy’s lips before taking his hand and slowly leading him to his bedroom. 

“Mika? Manon? Lisa?” He called out, getting nothing in response. 

“Well, looks like no one’s home.” Eliott smirked. 

Lucas mirrored his expression. “Looks like it.” 

Eliott chuckled as Lucas pulled him into the room, pinning him against the door as soon as it was closed. Their lips resumed what they had been doing when they had first entered the apartment, quickly becoming more and more frantic. 

Lucas moaned as Eliott removed his lips from his and attached them to his neck, finding his sweet spot almost immediately. 

“Fuck, Eliott.” Lucas breathed, pulling at the messy hair between his fingers. 

That seemed to set something off in Eliott, because Lucas now found himself in Eliott’s place against the wall, Eliott’s lips attacking his again. 

Lucas moved his hands down Eliott’s body slowly, wanting to touch every part of him. Jaw, chest, stomach, hips. It was all so perfect, he could hardly believe it. 

He found the end of Eliott’s shirt and slid his hands under it. Eliott moaned at the feeling, hand around Lucas’s waist tightening. 

“Take it off. Now.” Lucas’s whispered between kisses, lust becoming increasingly evident in his voice. 

Eliott smiled against his lips, pulling away for a moment to take off his shirt, eyes trained on Lucas the entire time. Lucas couldn’t have teared his gaze away even if he wanted to; there was just something about those eyes that captivated him to no end. 

Seeing Eliott in all his half naked glory caused Lucas to take his own shirt off, suddenly needing to feel his skin against his own. They had done this not even half an hour ago, and yet, it still didn’t seem like enough. 

Their mouths crashed together once again, Eliott stepping back carefully until his calves hit the end of the bed, signalling that he could sit down. So he did, and Lucas practically pounced onto his lap as he continued to kiss him. 

And then, ohh. 

Lucas gasped slightly as he subconsciously ground his hips down into Eliott’s, the friction sending fireworks off in his brain. Eliott seemed to have the same reaction, as he groaned in response, bucking his hips up slightly feel Lucas even more. Closer, closer, closer.

“You feel so good, Lucas.” Eliott groaned, hands squeezing his ass. “God, so good.”

Lucas smirked as he pushed Eliott gently down so he was now laying on the bed, Lucas straddling him. 

“I don’t I’ll ever get enough of you.” Lucas whispered into his ear, kissing down that beautiful neck of his. 

“Me either.” Eliott replied with a grin, tilting Lucas’s face back up to meet his lips. “Now, please touch me before I go insane.” 

Lucas almost moaned at the words that had just come out of Eliott’s mouth, but covered it up with another smirk as he moved his hands down to Eliott’s belt. 

“As you wish.” 

They still had a lot to talk about; a lot to clear up. They both knew that. But at the moment, all they really needed, all they really wanted, was to feel everything with each other. And that’s exactly what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> and now i leave the rest up to your own imagination because this ended up becoming a lot smuttier than i had intended lol
> 
> i read a fic about the moments between the scenes, and got inspired to write this. lmk if i should do more, and which scenes!


End file.
